There is a dry type reagent to be used to measure a test substance in a sample. For example, in a test kit using immunochromatography, a reagent component that specifically reacts with a test substance is dried and immobilized on a membrane. When a sample is dropped to the portion of the reagent component on the membrane, the reagent component is eluted into the sample. Then, the measurement solution moving on the membrane is irradiated with light, thereby measuring the test substance in the sample.
There also exists a liquid type reagent. A reagent container storing a liquid type reagent containing a reagent component in an amount corresponding to a plurality of measurements is set in a specimen measuring apparatus. The reagent in the set reagent container is dispensed into a reaction vessel in which a sample is dispensed. The solution mixture of the sample and the reagent in the reaction vessel is irradiated with light, thereby measuring the test substance.
However, in the dry type reagent, the reagent component is not evenly diffused when it is eluted by the sample. It is therefore pointed out that a nonspecific reaction and a decrease in sensitivity occur. Additionally, in the liquid type reagent, the reagent component separates in the reagent container when left standing for a long time. It is therefore necessary to stir and diffuse the reagent component before dispensing into the reaction vessel.